Cyclophosphamide is a widely used antineoplastic which undergoes microsomal metabolism for activation. Recent evidence indicates that the ability to metabolize certain drugs depends on genetic inheritance. Studies of cyclophosphamide metabolism in man are planned to investigate the potential for genetic control of this drugs metabolism.